The invention deals with processors for developing photographic material equipped with a helicoodal spiral tub made up of independent tanks for liquids by having its central shaft arranged in a horizontal position inside a covering casing. A holder for the material to be developed, which is joined to an arm connected to a central shaft, has access to these tanks. A kind of processor of this type is known through the patent ES. P.8702521.